Societies Standards
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: Stop at the first cage, and start counting each one as you pass it. The 6th one down you will find has something inside... Usami Akihiko comes across some sort of abandoned circus to find that one of the sideshow acts is still there. "Misaki the Animal Boy." Awaits in an empty cage, and Usami decides it is his destiny to reintroduce him to society. Now matter how difficult it is.
1. Freak Show

_To truly witness a sight one has to see to believe you must first start on Washington Avenue. A street that is almost completely abandoned that runs in a straight line. You will start by walking straight, no turning. Just keep walking, eventually the road ends at a field of grass. Keep walking, eventually you will find a road of dirt, unused for many moons. Walk down the path, making sure to shuffle your feet and hide your tracks from time to time. This fact is for your own protection. Eventually you will start to hear music, a distorted tune of that average circus theme. Walk towards it, let the music draw you closer. Eventually you will find a large arch of a sign, probably once vibrantly colored now faded with age. The wood has obviously rotted, however if you look close enough you will see the words "Freak Show.". You are exactly where you are supposed to be. Walk into this place and you will notice that most of the cages are empty. Stop at the first cage, and start counting each one as you pass it. The 6th one down you will find has something inside. Do not shake or jostle the cage if it is asleep, you do not want to frighten it. You will see that is has en-cloaked itself within a filthy brown-_

The silver haired man was just in the middle of a sentence. Reading a very intriguing newspaper article about a newly discovered piece of history, when the wind had picked up and ripped the paper from his hands. "Son of a bitch." He began to walk, listening to the crunch of autumn leaves beneath his boots. His name, Usami Akihiko hangs from a tag on his brief case. Akihiko continues to walk, with no particular destination. Only the calm coolness of fall can calm his nerves at this point. He grips a band on his left ring finger and grimaces. He continues to walk and stumbles upon a man begging in the streets. His hair greasy and beard unshaven for years. Managing a smile Akihiko pulls the ring from his finger and drops it into the mans cup. "That's real platinum." He continued to walk, stepping on every crunchy leaf he could. This is what he liked most about autumn. Aside from no obnoxious kids every waking hour and the calming cool air, the crunch of leaves was his favorite part of the season.

He could remember in his childhood that none of the other times of the year treated him as well. Winter was the time wear he spent weeks in bed, ailing from the slightest colds to the flu. As well as everything in between. Spring was the time his allergies ran rampant, where his parents would force him to take hand fulls of pills. The only thing that they managed to do was cause drowsiness so extreme he could remember clear points in his past where he fell asleep Monday afternoon and woke up Thursday morning. Summer was the worst in his opinion, spending mindless days at the beach only to end up sun-burnt to the point of bleaching. Being forced to explore the forest outside his home, only to come home covered in bug bites and poison ivy. There was one time he went into the forest because he wanted to, he saw an old beehive that he assumed was dead. Not thinking of the circumstances he ran over and kicked it, causing a large swarm of bees to fly out and attack him.

Akihiko groaned, and continued to walk eventually he came across the last person he ever wanted to see. A tall man, thin yet muscular, his short black hair tapered in the back, his bangs hanging unevenly over his glasses. A young woman attached to his arm. He chewed his lip awkwardly as the man turned around and waved at him. "Akihiko! I hope you don't mind but I went to your place earlier and got the rest of my stuff!" He was shouting to make sure everyone heard him, to make sure everyone knew that they were no longer together. The silver haired man could feel his stomach twist and knot up, the discomfort and embarrassment becoming too much for him. The woman wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him, purposely making loud slurping noises in order to drive Akihiko away.

He grunted and pushed them to the side, walking briskly across the street only wanting to be as far away as possible from those two. "So long, Takahiro." The man tried his best to hold back his tears, all of his misery had started about two months ago. He had just proposed to Takahiro, and they had agreed to get married June 22nd which was just one week away. He had bought the man an engagement ring, gold embedded with real sapphire and of course the white suits he had bought both of them. Making sure that they were perfectly sized and of course the color of them both were white with black accents.

Their break up happened in the worst way possible. Akihiko had just come home, he remembered wanting to do something romantic for Takahiro. So he managed to get away from work early, and stopped at a romantic store. Grabbing a large box of chocolates, and a bouquet of red roses along with a couple more items that should not be mentioned in polite company. He had walked into the house when he had heard the noises, womanly and manly moans coming from his and Takahiro's bedroom. His heart froze as he opened the door, only to find Takahiro and a woman tangled together in a passionate and intimate dance. The rest was history, Akihiko asking why, Takahiro saying he was leaving him, and finally Akihiko throwing him out. Throwing a tantrum throughout most of the night smashing anything he could get his hands on.

When his mind had returned from the past Akihiko realized that he was in a new area of the town he lived in. The street was basically abandoned, the green sign rusted on the edges, hanging at an awkward angle. "Washington avenue.." Usami read it aloud, and began to remember the news article from earlier. _To truly witness a sight one has to see to believe you must first start on Washington Avenue. _As though he were hypnotized the man began to walk straight down the road, eventually coming to a stop where the street ended abruptly at a field of grass, uncut for what seemed like centuries. _Keep walking. _He did just as he remembered the story had told, tripping on a grass knot before fumbling to his feet and continuing. Akihiko did not know how long he had walked for, or where he was going. One part of the mans mind told him that the news article was nothing but a farce, designed to get young people to read them. Yet he continued to walk, something pulling him further and further away from civilization.

Usami had gotten so used to the grass that it wasn't a surprise that when his feet finally found a more level ground he lost his balance and fell face first into a giant pile of dirt. E_ventually you will find a road of dirt, unused for many moons. Walk down the path, making sure to shuffle your feet and hide your tracks. _Still feeling that compelling force pulling him in, Akihiko began to walk, shuffling his feet in multiple directions. Like a child, who was unwillingly being dragged to buy school clothes for the next year. He started to hear it, the sound of drums, and trumpets. Or at least he thought that was what he heard. Y_ou will start to hear music, a distorted tune of that average circus theme. _The music grew louder as he continued to walk, cymbals, keyboards, flutes, and saxophones now joining in.

The music was creepy, yet hypnotizing. Almost like a lullaby that everyone hated to hear, however would put an infant to sleep almost instantly. Usami suddenly stopped at two wooden poles, holding up an arch of a sign. Designed to be some type of door way. F_ind a large arch of a sign. _He stood there in complete awe, as if by walking under this sign he would be within a whole new world, unseen for decades. One foot at a time, Akihiko began to step slowly under the sign, his eyes shut tightly as if something would devour him alive if he didn't.

A gust of wind caused Usami to open his eyes, only to see that nothing had changed. He did not travel back in time, he did not enter a world of spirits, and he also did not become a meal for some type of cannibal. "Now what was so special about this place?" Akihiko was one who believed in destiny, nothing would compel him to visit such a place for no reason. Something was here that he was meant to see, or someone. The made a fist with his right hand and brought it to his mouth, chewing on the knuckle of his index finger for a moment. A habit he had gained as a child, and was never able to get rid of. He was searching his mind for each possible answer when he turned to see a large line of cages.

These cages were meant to hold large animals or humans to be put on display for certain qualities. Akihiko remembered reading about circuses as a child. How the side shows would have Siamese twins, bearded women, babies with two faces, men who could fold themselves up, fire conjurers, and strong men among many others. He walked towards the cages, seeing how in his disappointment they were empty. A small gasp, and animalistic growl caused him to jump. One of the cages was not empty, then one of the last few lines seemed to have slapped him in the face at that moment. _Stop at the first cage, and start counting each one as you pass it. The 6th one down you will find has something inside._ He began to walk towards the sound, walking past the first cage and going to the second. "2." Akihiko spoke softly and continued to walk. "3." He could hear something shaking the metal bars, attempting to escape his prison. "F-four..." Never in his life had the man been so afraid in his life. Whatever was shaking the cage and making all of those animalistic cries wanted out now. "FIVE!" The man yelled the number at the top of his lungs, trying in a way to convince himself he was dreaming and that this place did not exist. "SIX!"

It happened oh so quickly. The creature had managed to break the cage door from its rusted hinges, and had gotten on top of a terrified Akihiko. It bared its crooked yellow teeth at the man, a face so filthy he could not tell if he was one of the animals, or a wild beast. All he could tell was that its teeth were yellow, and crooked not having been taken proper care of. As well as its eyes were a dull grass green color. The creature snarled when Akihiko attempted to push him off. The mans heart was beating wildly as they were both enveloped into a filthy brown blanket.

The creature had began to sniff him, the blanket releasing a smell so putrid one wondered why it even existed. Then he saw that the blanket had strands and was all connected to the animals head. This was its hair, having grown so long and matted over its entire life this was how its hair had ended up. The creature got off of Akihiko and sighed as it sat back on its hair. Its body so filthy and black the man could not tell whether or not the creature was human still. It moaned and Usami watched as a stream of dark yellow fluid released from its body, soaking into the mats of what was now obviously a males hair.

Usami was still not sure if he just felt adventurous at the moment or if he was truly a mad man. He reached towards him, not 100 percent sure what his species was or why he felt the need to do this. He sniffed his fingers and gave out what seemed to be a cry of happiness. Licking the tips of the mans fingers, then nuzzling his cheek against him. He had won the creatures trust. Akihiko chuckled and shut his eyes, feeling the same pattern go over itself again and again. Lick, then nuzzle, then lick, then nuzzle. When he had opened his eyes they instantly widened. This sort of bonding ritual he was performing had removed much of the dirt from his cheek, revealing pale almost translucent white skin.

Usami gasped and with his clean hand ripped a handkerchief from his pocket. Wetting it slightly with his saliva and scrubbing the creatures face. He screeched and howled as Usami continued to do this. It fought and nipped at Akihiko's arm, attempting to get him to stop. However the scrubbing continued, slowly revealing human skin that had not even glimpsed at sunlight for years. Once finished to the point he could, the man discarded his handkerchief having been torn to shreds and was now to filthy to ever be used by him again. The face of a young man, probably not much older than 17 or 18 stared at him mewling like a kitten. Then it began to crawl towards him, a small filthy hand raised towards him. Once the dirt of one met the cleanliness of the others cheek, the boy began to make scrubbing motions with his fingers. Thinking that this was some type of bonding ritual that they were supposed to do. Usami looked on the ground next to the boys cage and found a metal placard, obviously one of the first things to fall off during his initial escape.

**ANIMAL BOY MISAKI!: Abandoned in the forest as an infant, the creature before you was taken in by a mother bear and her cubs. Having been taught the ways of the wild, Misaki has been deemed unfit for society! The cage is for your own protection!**

When he first encountered Misaki, of course Akihiko would believe that the cage was for his protection. Looking back to when this moment started the man smiled and realized that was his way of greeting you. "Unfit for society my ass." The boy looked up at him with curious eyes and gently bit his nose. One that animals would use on one another to communicate a playful mood. "Misaki, I think you have become the inspiration for my newest project."

* * *

Akihiko found that getting the boy home was surprisingly easy, considering what tonight was. Kids ran around shrieking in costumes as well as adults. Halloween made it so much easier as people thought that Misaki was just dressed up in another silly outfit. The two were now in the living room of Akihiko's apartment, staring off with one another. The silver haired man holding an innocent smile, hiding a large pair of scissors behind his back. He began to walk around slowly, Misaki never taking his eyes off him. The man lunged at Misaki, who bit down on his arm as hard as he could. Giving Akihiko the perfect angle to begin sawing through the thick mass of hair using the scissors.

He continued to saw and snip, while the boy bit down harder and harder. The ordeal was over with a final snip and Akihiko releasing Misaki from his grip. The boys face was covered in Akihiko's blood as well as the mans arm. He looked at the giant pile of hair on the ground. It appeared to be enough to make a whole wardrobe out of, then saw something wriggling out of it. A large black rat came out and looked straight at Akihiko, hissing loudly then running straight for Misaki. No thoughts came in the next few seconds. Usami grabbed a small hand pistol from on top of his highest shelf, the only gun he would ever own and would only own for protection. Then a loud explosion, and the next thing he knew Misaki was poking at and nudging at a bleeding dead rat on the floor.

He wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact that Misaki had a rat living in his hair. Or the possibility of there being more in that once wild mane of his. Akihiko ran out the door and came back inside with one of his trashcans, making sure it was one with a lid he could padlock and post instructions to be sure the trash collectors would throw the whole thing away. He started by placing the bin on its side, the lid wide open to accept whatever he would give. Misaki made a sound, one obviously of complaint when Usami swept the dead rat, or in the boys mind his new toy. He grimaced as the dead rodent left a trail of blood, which the boy began to happily splash his hands in and made red and brown prints on the walls with.

Once finished Akihiko looked to see his new carpet covered in a trail of bloody foot prints. A trail of small hands leading the way of the path. "God damn it." He quickly sprayed the hard floor with a foaming cleanser as well as the wall. Before closing and locking the trashcan, then ran off following the foot prints. They went, obviously crawling on all fours up the hard wood stairs, and towards the guest bathroom. Misaki stood inside, smearing what was left of the rodents blood on the mirror. Creating what appeared to be a horror movie scene. "Oi Misaki!" Usami spoke calmly yet firmly. "Look at the mess you made!" He grabbed his arm, earning a shriek of fear as he dragged the boy out the door and pointed to the trail. "You don't do that." The boy looked down and whimpered, seeming to be giving his understanding about the situation. His legs were shaking slightly, and Misaki continued to whimper as Akihiko pushed him into the bathroom. "Now you stay here while I take care of the mess you made.*"

He went downstairs and grabbed a towel. Wiping off the foamed cleaner, to reveal a now spotless floor and wall for one room. Then went into the next room and began to scrub heavily. Managing to get all of the stain away from the wall and stairs, and getting enough off of the carpet to make it appear that he either spilled a beverage, or dropped an opened ink cartridge on the floor. Akihiko went back to the bathroom, Misaki sulking in the bath tub a scared look on his face. "What's wrong?" It was now noticeable that his hair was still a bit of the long side, slightly jagged at the ends. "Misaki." He began to walk forward, suddenly feeling something warm squish between the toes of his bare feet. The boy whimpered loudly and sunk lower into the tub. Akihiko looking down to see that he had stepped into a fresh pile of feces.

He shook, in anger and disgust as he hopped towards the toilet. Winding up a large amount of toilet paper on his hand and using it to scrape as much as he could off of his foot and into the toilet. Akihiko picked up the rest with another wad of toilet paper and threw that in as well, flushing it all down. "Stay." He had downgraded his speaking to one worded commands one would use when training their dog. Usami wanted to bring Misaki back into society, unfortunately he did not realize how difficult it would be.

* * *

Misaki was now clean, which was surprisingly easy. The boy enjoyed being bathed fairly a lot, of course his placard stated that he was raised by bears. Creatures known for their high skills when it came to fishing. It seemed natural for the boy to have spent a lot of time in the water. Splashing and playing to his hearts content. The brunette sat on the bed, sniffing and pretending to wrestle a certain large teddy with a now uneven pink and white polka-dotted bow. He was wearing a pair of boxers from a pack Usami had bought however was much too lazy to open, as well as an old polo which he had grown much too large for.

Akihiko groaned, the noise of the boy was starting to give him a headache. Then suddenly it stopped. His head snapped to look over at Misaki, only to find that the boy was now on the floor, and had fallen across his bear asleep. "I guess you're taking care of Misaki tonight, Suzuki-san." He smiled at the boy, pulling an extra blanket from his closet and tossing it over him. Before heading to his bed and pulling the blankets over himself, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I'm not sure what the inspiration for this story was. I think it might have been a mixture of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" and this old movie I watched called "Freaks" However that doesn't matter I guess, my muse just wishes for me to write many different stories at once I guess.**

*** Akihiko does know how to do basic housework. Such as sweeping and mopping, wiping down counters, doing the dishes, etc. It's only the minor details he really needs help with doing.**


	2. First contact with society

_**Edit notification: I have realized that this story was supposed to be in early November, so I have edited a part of the story in order to fix this mistake.**_

**Societies Standards are set in stone, to truely be accepted one must act as all the others do. When one feels as though they must act differently they break away and form a new society, and the cycle continues.**

_Misaki Log Entry 1: Due to a recent turn of events I have taken in a new resident. His only name is Misaki, no last or middle. Of course that bothers me to a point, it just screams loneliness in a way. Misaki had grown up in the wild, living life as he were one of the animals he was living with. This morning I woke up to those yellowed teeth, biting down on my nose than his tongue licking my lips. I guess many would say that was an enjoyable way to awaken if you were expecting it. I have taken the liberty of setting up a dentists appointment for him today, followed by a doctors. I believe that if I manage to have him sedated while they clean his teeth, the doctors will have little to no trouble with giving him his injections. I found that after being cleaned thoroughly he truly lived to his namesake. I managed to even out his wild mane, and got it to the point that it looked like a normal haircut. I was horrified by the condition he had been kept in. Excrement had been caked on for years, hiding infections one would not wish to even speak about. The dirt and grime on his back had actually been the place that any creature living in his hair had done their bodily functions. He was like a living litter box. It was so thick I had to scrape it from his back using a spatula, only to reveal nests of maggots and horrible looking scars obviously made from riding crops and whips. As I inspected Misaki's body further I spread those round cheeks apart to clean that area. When I had barely moved them Misaki began to shriek and howl, kicking and hitting everything he could in a wild fashion. I released him when he ended up punching me in the face and giving me a bloody nose. _

He had just finished a sentence when he felt something push against his stomach. The brunette crawling on top of him completely naked, having managed to kick off any clothing he possessed. Akihiko looked up at Misaki as he closed the note book in his hand and put it into his drawer. The boy gave a low growl and playfully bit his shoulder. "Oi Misaki." He stroked the now soft brown hair and smiled, Misaki giving off a low rumbling noise almost as if he were trying to purr. The man finally got up, and pulled the boy to his feet. Pulling a shirt over his head and leading him down the stairs.

The brunette began to whimper, his legs quaking as he dropped to the kitchen floor. "Misaki, what's wrong?" Akihiko leaned towards him and began to feel his forehead. He was answered however by a dark yellow puddle forming on the floor. Usami let out a long sigh and lifted him by the arm, slowly leading him back upstairs and towards the bathroom. Misaki fought and pulled a small amount, however he was unable to escape from the larger mans grasp.

Akihiko sat him down on the toilet and stood with his arms crossed, waiting for something to happen. Misaki stared and kicked his legs to and fro, attempting to figure out what he was planning to accomplish by this. He let out a small sound, and stood up. Only to immediately be sat back down on the porcelain fixture. The brunette continued to sit, twisting his body every so often in order to stay comfortable, Usami only continued to watch.

Misaki suddenly began to whimper, attempting to stand up with his legs quaking. Akihiko however continued to keep him on that certain spot. The brunette began to howl loudly, his thin hips moving back and forth in an attempt to hold it in as he continued to try and move. The larger man continuing to make him stay in that exact same spot. Eventually his body gave in, releasing his excrement into the water. He looked up at Usami with tear filled eyes, only to see the silver haired man giving him a gentle smile.

The brunette watched as he lifted a hand, and tensed while turning away. A strange almost satisfied sound came from him as he gently laid his hand into that soft mane and rubbed. "Good boy. This is where you do that." Misaki looked shocked, and gave a sound of happiness. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

_A letter from the editor: To all of our appreciated readers. We would like to apologize for the story we published yesterday known as "Freak Show." Nothing was true about the article and I hope no-one had wasted any precious time attempting to view the creature. All of us hope that you will consider buying our paper again in the future._

Akihiko yawned and set the paper down, wondering why they claimed the story now as a fraud. He looked over at Misaki who was under the table, snuggling against the mans legs. Usami let out a sigh and reached under, grabbing the boy from under his arms. The brunette kicked and mewled, attempting to try and escape, however to no avail. Akihiko set him down in a chair and pushed him in. Making the younger one sit as properly as he could. "This is where you sit Misaki."

The boy whimpered and pushed against the table, trying his best to escape the uncomfortable seat. It didn't help his plan to have Akihiko stand behind him, blocking his way. Eventually he gave up and sat still, allowing the man to gather up a simple breakfast for the boy. Misaki watched as he began to tap oval like objects on the counter. Breaking them open over a container and releasing a clear slime like fluid with a yellow ball. He cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what it was.

Akihiko noticed this and chuckled, walking over with one and putting it in his hand. "Egg." Misaki stared at the object that was placed in his hand, then licked the hard shell. "Misaki." He looked over at Usami, who had another one in his hand. The man placed it into the brunettes other hand, and began to gently speak. "Eggs." The boy gave a wide smile, and shook them wildly. Akihiko couldn't help but laugh until he heard the unmistakable sound of an egg being smashed.

Misaki sat in the chair, egg whites dripping from his hair. The yolks, now sitting on the floor leaking in a small yellow puddle. The man grimaced and pulled the chair out. Just as the boy attempted to escape he took his hand and lead him towards the kitchen sink. Usami made him lean forward, a position that he did not enjoy at all, and turned the water on. He made sure it was luke warm, a temperature that Misaki did not hate or rather like. Then began to spray his hair with the hose attachment.

Misaki whimpered and squealed as he felt the pressure of it hitting his neck and scalp. Suddenly he was blinded, Akihiko using a damp cloth to scrub away any egg white that had gotten onto his face. The brunette began to cry, sobbing softly as the man poured a small amount of dish soap into his hands and began to gently massage it into lather. "Misaki... it's almost over just relax." He spoke in a hushed tone as he took a dry cloth and once again covered his house mates eyes with it.

Misaki had relaxed until being blinded again, shrieking at the top of his lungs. One could not help but to notice the way his hips were moving. As though he were trying to escape from something that only wanted to be in that area. The spray of water had stopped, and the cloth was taken away. Akihiko turned Misaki around to find that his eyes were now red and swollen. "Misaki." Usami began to use the cloth to clean his face, gently wiping away dried tears and mucous. "You have nothing to fear from me." He pointed him back to the chair and watched the boy reluctantly obey.

"Oh... your mind is a beautiful treasure trove." He pulled out a cigarette and began to puff on it. "Locked in a horrible, sickening way." Akihiko tapped the ash from his cigarette and began to scramble another two eggs in a bowl, the slim object hanging from his lips. "My only tool is only an item I can use to force that disgusting lock with. If I could teach you just one thing. Just one thing. That lock would shatter."

* * *

The two now sat in the doctors office, Akihiko looked towards Misaki and sighed. They had previously visited the dentist, although the trip had lasted more than six hours the large job of fixing Misaki's teeth was only half way done. The brunette let out a moan from moving his jaw, swollen from multiple injections of sedatives. 12 to be exact. One could see that his teeth, were no longer quite as yellow. However it was also clear that his teeth would be sensitive, having a slightly darker than white color affixed to them. Many of the cavities had also been filled, making them seem less snarled and menacing.

Akihiko smiled and began to stroke his hair, which was his favorite feature. Misaki's hair had been a legitimate rats nest, and was now seemingly perfect. Completely fluffy and soft, as well as clean and shining. "How do you feel?" Another moan was the response to the mans question, of course he wasn't really expecting him to say something. Usami smiled and pointed an object on the wall. "Think you can say clock?" Before the brunette could answer the doctor had arrived. Misaki laying back on the bed was forced to sit up with Akihiko supporting him.

"Hello Misa-chan." Over the phone Akihiko had explained his reasoning for taking Misaki into a pediatricians office, instead of a regular doctors. All of the employees understood his extremely special case, and decided that Nowaki, one of the more favored physicians at the hospital, would be the best choice to treat Misaki. Nowaki walked over and stared at the teen, who stared back with tired eyes. Akihiko lifted Misaki's shirt revealing the thin bony chest, as well as the slightly caved in stomach. "Akihiko When exactly did you find Misaki?"

The doctor began by placing the end of a stethoscope to Misaki's chest, allowing the boy to breathe normally. "I found him about 2 days ago." He wrote a note on the pad. "Say ah." The brunette stared at him blankly, completely unaware of what it was he should do. "Misaki. Open your mouth." Akihiko spoke up, finally making the boy understand. "You have to be specific. Nowaki gave a nod and began to feel around his neck, then shined a light into his mouth. "Akihiko because of how thin Misaki is, I am going to skip checking his blood pressure."

Nowaki then reached for a small black box that had been sitting on the counter since before they had gotten there. "Misaki is going to have to come in again in 3 months." He opened the box, revealing 4 syringes each containing a clear fluid. The man gently gripped Misaki's forearm and lifted it up, gently taking his chin with his other hand and turning his face in order to look at him. "Ah..." The brunette let out a small sound as one needle went in, the doctor quickly pushing the fluid inside.

The cycle continued 3 more times, one of them Misaki had made the attempt to turn and bite Nowaki. Only to be stopped by a light tap on the back of his head, as well as a stern glare from Akihiko. The noirette applied an antibiotic cream, as well as a bandage decorated with small bears over the needle wound. "Usami-san," The brunette looked up, and over at Akihiko trying to comprehend what that word meant. "I just have some papers for you to fill out. We understand that you may not know things such as his date of birth, however just make your best guess for his age and just use today's date."

Akihiko looked over at Misaki, and stared for a moment. Trying to take in his matured, yet child like features. It was hard to believe that this kid would be older than his teens, yet it was obvious that in a sense he was an adult. "I think I'll just say you're 18, and for the date..." He looked over at the calendar, a wrinkled up, worn out booklet stuck onto the wall with a thumb-tack showing a picture ,obviously drawn by a child, of a nurse putting a band-aid on a kids arm. The month showing was August, however in reality it was the 3rd of November. The 18th onward word the only days that had not been crossed off. "Misaki, your birthday is August 18th, and as far as we know you are 18 years old."

He scribbled it on the paper, using clean clear script, the pen working flawlessly the entire way through. Usami looked it over, a small smile on his face. This was the first documentation of Misaki's existence, the first thing that would say the boy does exist, and will function in society.

* * *

The two walked out of the hospital and began to head home, Misaki continuing to wonder about the word "Usagi" as well as contemplating its importance. In the past few days he had that exact word quite a few times, and it had just occurred to him that it may have been important to know it. "Usami-Sensei!" That word again... what was so important about that word. He watched as a woman ran up to Akihiko, he hid himself behind the man thinking that this woman may have been one of the people who would come to gawk at him when he was locked in that cage.

Misaki whimpered slightly, tugging at Akihiko's shirt. "Just give me a second okay?" He received a pat on the head, as the larger man continued to speak again. The brunette didn't want people looking at him, and the woman would just keep glancing at him a disturbingly wide smile across her face. He was suddenly back in the cage, a large crowd of people surrounding him. One of them in his eyes was a small child, throwing bits and pieces of popcorn at him. Yelling at him to do something, the taunts and shouting in his mind, as well as the conversation and sounds of normal every day life began to swirl around... Then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay so I apologize if the writing style in this chapter appears to be chopped up. I kept on going back to my previous writing style, and I much prefer the one I used for the first chapter. However it is hard to get used to, so please be patient because I may go back and forth from time to time. I also thought that causing a mental strain for Misaki would be a good idea, this is because he is not used to much human contact and the only time he would have it was when he was being put on display. Also in order to explain Misaki's various "Accidents" you must understand that if you had never been toilet trained in your life you may just let it go yourself. So please, leave any comments in your review as well as suggestions or ideas you may want to share for the story.**


	3. Memories of pain, beginning of happiness

**Warning: Chapter contains rape, told mostly from Misaki's memory.**

"Misaki.." The brunette moaned, feeling as if he were being held underwater. "Misaki..." Someone was shaking him, however he could not tell exactly who. "Wake up Misaki." He finally gave in to the voice, only to see that he was no longer outdoors in the crisp November air, yet inside the home of the man who took him in. "Usami-sensei." That word, Misaki looked towards the sound of the voice to see the woman with long auburn hair. The same one that would not quit staring at him. "Aikawa just bring the medicine, and thermometer over here."

She nodded and walked right over, Misaki watching the entire time as she handed Akihiko something thin and white as well as a bottle filled with a bright pink fluid. "Misaki open your mouth." The brunette watched with wide eyes as he poured the liquid into a small cup, something was suspicious about that liquid. "Misaki." He clamped his mouth shut, biting down on his lip as hard as he could. "Misaki! Open your mouth." Misaki shook his head wildly, and Akihiko momentarily gave him a blank stare, setting everything down carefully. "STAY!" Then with that the silver haired man ran up the stairs and ripped the notebook from his drawer. Opening it to the next page needed for his log entries, and with the first writing utensil he could find he scribbled something inside.

_November 2nd 20xx: Misaki gives his first human response, shaking his head no._

After putting everything down he found that Misaki had not listened to his instructions, having left for some random destination within the house. "Dammit Misaki." He looked at the cup of medicine, having been knocked over to the floor than towards the bottle. 'Pepto-bismol' written on the side in sharpie due to the sticker labeling the product having fallen off a little bit after he had bought it. When the boy had fallen to the ground Misaki was running an abnormally high fever, which was of course assumed to be a reaction from the injections given to him.

There was a sudden crashing sound from above him, sounding as if it was coming from his study. "Misaki." Akihiko's voice was stern, yet filled to the brim with annoyance. Misaki was really starting to get onto his nerves by not cooperating like a good kid. It felt as though he were a parent, dealing with a child who had finally began to throw tantrums. What was that age called when that happened? The terrible two's? He began to walk upstairs, holding the medicine and thermometer in one hand. "Misaki." He called out, but of course the kid was definitely smarter than he appeared as he received no response. "Misaki, you need to take this."

A small sneeze suddenly drew his attention towards his bear room. A large collection of the same teddy bear, whom he called Suzuki was the only thing that resided in that room. Except for a new, currently dealing with dust allergies, addition. "Misaki." The silver haired man shook his head as he entered and turned on the lights. Hundreds among thousands of black, button like eyes reflected the fluorescent lights. Making it seem as though they were brought to life and were now using that life to stare at him. He looked about the room, staring at the piles of bears on the floor that had no room to go on the shelves. It was more than likely the newest addition was in one of those piles. "Misaki you need to come out. I'm not amused by your little game."

In one of the bear piles Misaki was hiding, taking every precaution possible to not make any noise at all. The last time he was given medicine that looked like that something terrible happened to him. He could feel his eyes sting just from remembering it. Taken into a new tent, forced to drink the medicine, and all the events that happened afterword made him want to vomit.

* * *

It was about 5 years prior to this, the circus as well as the freak show were bustling. Misaki was the main attraction as usual, the strong man standing by his cage as proof that if he got out everyone could die if he wasn't standing there. The strong man was a brute in all honesty, his head shaven to the point of baldness, and of course those grotesquely large muscles made just about anyone tremble in fear. It didn't help the fact that the only thing he chose to wear was an animal printed speedo. A child began to throw pennies. "MOMMY MAKE IT DANCE!"

Misaki of course was much too exhausted from malnourishment, and refused to move. "The kid paid you, so dance!" The pain in his back, and the static jolts from the device caused him to jump and howl. The brunette looked back towards him, his mass of brown hair managing to hide the large burn mark on his back. The strong man holding a tazer in one hand, setting it for a higher frequency in case he still refused. With a whimper he began to bounce and twirl weakly on his unstable feet. "MOMMY!" The kid whined, not entertained by Misaki's attempt. He looked over as he twirled again, the small cage seemed to make doing this dance an impossibility.

He watched as the man pressed the button, allowing him to view the electricity running through the tip. Misaki really was trying, mostly out of fear of the device. Suddenly the crowd began to mutter towards one another.

"Can you believe this?"  
"That poor child."  
"That thing can do a decent show."  
"That thing isn't even trying."  
"Can you believe that that poor sweet little kid paid for something like this?"  
"I guess that's what show business gives the working man."

The crowd began to throw items at the cage, yelling out curses and of course booing his attempts. Misaki howled and whimpered as his arm was sliced open. One of the patrons had thrown a glass bottle they found on the ground, which of course managed to hit the creature directly. "You little shit we're losing the audience!" The strong man spat in his face, the saliva having hit him right below the eye and slowly dripping down his cheek. The crowd was now gone, leaving those two alone in the field.

* * *

Misaki watched with a miserable look on his face, everyone had gone inside the warm tents. Unfortunately because "he" had caused a scene his punishment was having to sleep outside with no dinner. A woman with a beautiful face, that kept the bottom half of it hidden when she was not on stage looked out the window flap towards Misaki. Scoffing at the pathetic sight before hastily closing it, returning to her group of friends. One man in the room stood in the center, like always. It appeared as though they had a formation even when they were together during social times. The "freaks" stood near the door, acting as though they were guard dogs. The clowns stood near the left walls, discussing new tricks and jokes they could perform. Then the "Stars" of the show stood near the walls on the right.

A girl wearing a sparkling red leotard, sits in the strong mans lap. Giggling and bragging about how well her newest trick on the trapeze had gone. A man, with long brown hair tied into a low pony tail, wearing an outfit consisting of khaki pants and shirt as well as an animal keepers hat. Fiddled with his whip, smiling at the small amount of animal blood on the tip. "So Leon." The trapeze girl giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting one small hand to fiddle and play with his hair. "Tell me, what are you thinking of?" He sighed and let her do what she was doing, nothing would really stop her from doing this anyway. "Well Cinnia, I was thinking that a certain thing isn't getting the proper amount of punishment."

He unraveled his whip and sliced the air with it, purposely making his trade mark cracking sound that earned an applause from everyone else in the room. "That thing is causing us to lose money, we need to punish it properly." Suddenly a man came into the center of the room and everyone became quiet. He was tall, his black hair reaching to about shoulder length. The man wore a colorful suit, carrying a cane with a golden lions head at the top, his hat was a short top hat covered in multiple patches as though he had placed them there on purpose. "So you're all saying that going without a warm bed, and meal is not enough of a punishment?"

"Well no shit Daichi!" Leon spat onto the ground, which of course earned a complaint from Cinnia due to the fact that it had almost gotten onto her shoes. "We've been doing the same punishment for a week and it hasn't caused it to get its act together." Daichi smiled at the lion tamer and held his hand up, then pulled out a small bottle. A thick pink fluid swayed from side to side in the clear plastic as he handed it to the strong man. "Kenta do me a favor and give this to Misaki, make sure he drinks every last drop." The lion tamers face was turning red with rage, he stomped his foot as some sweat trickled down his face.

"Daichi what the hell kind of punishment is giving that thing a dri-" He stopped speaking when the man pointed the end of his cane at his face. The ruby eyes in the lions head appearing to glow menacingly. "Do not question my motives, I can easily get those animals to turn on you." Leon swallowed thickly and nodded, the man setting the end of his cane back on the ground. The room was silent, until a loud animalistic shriek pierced through it. Everyone looked out towards the cage to see Kenta holding a squirming form down onto the ground. The bottle in one hand, half empty of course, and the other around the creatures neck. Effectively holding him down as he forced the bottle back into his mouth. They heard a quiet thud as the item fell to the side, listening to quiet whimpers as it crawled back towards its cage.

The man came back and tossed the plastic bottle towards Daichi, which was intercepted by Leon who was curious of what exactly it was. "So Daichi, what kind of punishment is this crap?" The man chuckled and looked towards the ground. "That is not the punishment." His face once again went red with fury as he stomped over to the ring leader, grabbing his shirt by the collar. "What the hell is your problem!?" He shook him, causing his head to knock to and fro. "Leon, Leon, Leon... That is not the direct punishment, however when the time comes for it the contents of that bottle will make it much worse." He looked over towards Kenta and tapped the end of his cane on the ground. "In two hours bring Misaki to my quarters."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Misaki whimpered as he was shoved into a large tent, trembling slightly at the sight of his master walking around shirtless. Even though his muscles weren't quite as grotesque as Kenta's, there were rumors that he was actually much stronger than the circus's strong man. "Misaki come here." He attempted to take a step, unfortunately his legs were shaking so badly that they had caused him to fall over. "Misaki what did it just say?"Daichi asked as he twisted his cane in his hands, which one would notice at close observation were rough with dead skin and callouses. The brunette began to crawl toward the man sitting on the lone bed in the room, until he was stopped by that large hand.

He was kneeling between his legs, face forced to rest upon the mans crotch. "I've been receiving complaints about you Misaki." The man slowly set the cane down and smiled down at Misaki. "It appears our usual method of punishment is not going as well as one would hope. So I have come up with a new method." Daichi suddenly grabbed the teen roughly by the arm and pulled, smiling at a popping sound before tossing him onto the bed. He looked over, tears already forming in his eyes to see his master slowly crawling on top of him.

The boy opened his mouth to scream, only to have a piece of cloth shoved into his mouth. His attempt to spit it out had been useless as he was sealed with a piece of silver duct tape. He looked back again, watching as Daichi wrapped the tape tightly around his thin wrists. Misaki let out a muffled scream and wriggled around, attempting to escape from whatever it was that the man was doing to him. "This is a punishment Misaki." A loud crack filled the room, a sharp pain in the childs cheek caused him to freeze. His nose began to bleed heavily. the left half of his jaw in horrible pain as he was pushed on to his back.

The noirette smiled and pulled his pants down, now completely naked before Misaki's eyes. His sight directed toward the thing between his legs, it was long and thick, standing straight up as a clear liquid dripped from its tip. Daichi crawled back on top of Misaki, chuckling as he watched the boy attempt to escape yet again. He gripped the back of the brunettes legs, which were surprisingly hairless, and spread them completely. Not even caring that he once again heard a couple of loud popping sounds, ignoring the muffled shrieks of Misaki who began to toss his head. Begging for this to not happen.

Daichi let out a chuckle and shoved himself inside of Misaki's unprepared entrance.

* * *

All Misaki could remember after that was the pain he had been in, after that however the circus disbanded. Everyone left for new careers, Daichi however stayed, and so did Misaki. He used the brunette as a ploy for money in different ways, using him to create commercials about "Poor, hungry, dying children." in order to make money for himself. It had been about a week before Akihiko had found Misaki that Daichi had just said goodbye and left his for death in that cage. Suddenly a light shone through his teddy bear fort, and he looked up to see the silver haired man frowning down at him. He was holding the bottle of pink liquid in his hand, and that made him whimper. "Misaki, please drink it." He poured some of the contents into the small thimble like cup, holding it towards his mouth.

Once again he wildly shook his head, refusing to even stomach the fluid. Akihiko sighed and took a quick drink straight from the bottle, making a slight face before holding the cup back at Misaki's mouth. "There... you see it won't hurt you. But I do admit it doesn't have the best taste." The brunette let out a whimper and allowed him to pour the awkward tasting liquid down his throat. He let out a dry cough and gagged as he had difficulty holding it down, but managed to do so. "Good job Misaki." He had just placed his hand on his head when his phone began to rang. Usami stood up and pulled it out, holding the device towards his ear. "_Usami _Akihiko speaking."

The man had just began to speak when Misaki, his eyes wide had began to mouth that word over and over again. Then began to tug at Akihiko's shirt, his eyes holding a look of desperation. He continued to speak into the device, obviously preoccupied with the conversation he was holding. "UUUU-SAAAHHH-GII." The man stopped mid sentence and looked towards Misaki with disbelief, the person on the other end of the phone could be heard through the silence. "Say that again." Misaki's lower lip quivered as he smiled. "Usagi..."

* * *

**So Misaki says his first word, right after having a flash back about being raped. Not sure why, I just felt as though having a horrible memory, before something like that happened would be a good idea.**

**Daichi: Circus ring leader, Misaki's rapist  
Kenta: Circus strong man, and guard  
Cinnia: Trapeze artist  
Leon: Animal tamer**


	4. Message for my readers

Please note that this chapter will be deleted in the future.

First off I wish to thank everyone for favoriting and reviewing all of my stories, all of your opinions both good and bad are highly appreciated.

Secondly I believe that I should let you all know that I have deleted a multitude of stories, these are ones that I have no more ideas for and have not updated for the longest time. Or they are ones that I plan on revising, and making better. These stories are as followed.

1. Mystified Circumstances  
2. Please come back to me- Being revised  
3. Romantica Revelation  
4. Secrets  
5. Usagi-san's Perfect Dream

My final announcement is that I am going to be on a two week hiatus starting (In my time zone) Sunday May 25th, until June 8th (or that is how long I guess the hiatus will be)


	5. Nightmares and Usagi's House

_A screen with a static like sound only plays, then flashes for a moment. Within that flash he sees a woman screaming in pain due to the labor of childbirth. Another flash, and the child is born. Wailing loudly due to all the bright lights, it spends its first moments of life being cradled in his mothers arms. She does not care that he is covered in the afterbirth and blood, all she cares for is that her child is in this world. The static comes back, without the flash of some type of clip he hears the mother screaming. Suddenly it all turns black, he looks about wildly his short silver hair sticking to his skin due to sweat. Then a sound, the infants cry from before. The man runs towards it, trying his best to follow the noise. When it suddenly stops, he looks behind himself. Standing behind him, with horribly long and matted hair is his new house mate. "Misaki!" He runs towards the boy, however just as he touches his small hand the boys body disintegrates. A loud thud sounds and a newspaper falls to the ground, only one thing is eligible to read. A headline stating that in a summer evening 18 years ago, an infant had been kidnapped from a hospital._

Akihiko sat straight up in bed, a cold sweat dripping down his brow. Misaki was next to him, whimpering slightly as he stared at the man. "Usaagii..." The man shook his head and groaned, trying to collect the dream he just had. Although everything about it seemed somehow twisted together in the oddest of fashions there was a message in it. He tried to recall the womans face, than a chill ran down his spine. The mother in his dream lacked a face, she had a mouth at one point but that was it. It was strange, a woman without a face, Misaki, and of course that news paper...

The silver haired man jumped out of bed, and was about to sprint out the door when he heard a small sound. "Usagi..." Usami turned around and saw his room mate, he had thought that his voice from before was part of his dream for some reason. "Go back to sleep Misaki." The man turned around and pushed the younger one back into the cushioned structure, brushing his hair away from his face as he pulled the blankets over his thin form. "I need to go check on something." Misaki attempted to get up, only to be pushed back down by Akihiko. This continued for a few moments until finally with a whine, the teenager gave up and stayed down. "I promise I'll be back in a few moments."

Not bothering to wait for a response Usami ran out of the room and towards his office, turning on the computer and beginning to type on his keyboard.

* * *

Akihiko groaned, looking at the clock to see that he had been awake for the past four hours. He looked at the clock, which was now showing the time 6:45. The alarm clock in his room would ring at seven exactly, waking up a confused and possibly heart broken Misaki. Usami sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair, grimacing at the greasy feeling between his fingers. His research had lead to nothing through his internet search, the dream that seemed so vividly real couldn't have been a coincidence... could it?

The man popped the knuckles on his fingers before standing up. The only things his search had shown him were encyclopedia articles about famous doctors that saved infants by taking them in, or famous kidnappers that had now been put away for the longest time. "Why did I have that dream?" Akihiko asked the empty air around him as he stood up and walked back towards the bedroom. As he entered the door the alarm started to go off, creating that somewhat drone like beeping noise. A small form struggled against the blankets, attempting to get out only to end up tangling himself more. Akihiko sat back and watched, knowing that if Misaki needed his help he would call for him.

Eventually the brunette managed to escape, his hair sticking up at odd angles due to the static building up inside of him. "You okay Misaki." He gently touched his cheek, a slight jolt causing the younger one to jump up. Misaki stared at the silver haired male before whimpering, Akihiko had just hurt him. "Oi Misaki Misaki." The man brushed his hair using his fingers. "It's okay, that was just static." He suddenly grimaced, remembering a piece of his dream. He knew that it was important for some reason, and yet there were no clues as to why. The man cleared his throat and headed towards the dresser, pulling an outfit out for Misaki. "Anyways we should get you dressed, we have a lot to do today."

* * *

Misaki was practically hanging his head out the window, giggling like mad as the scenery went past, changing as every moment passed. "Usagi! Usagi!" He cheered in delight as they entered the country side. The buildings had disappeared and all there was were the beautiful fields and mountains of Japan. Akihiko chuckled and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back into the vehicle. "Misaki I know you're excited, but you need to sit still." He pulled over and parked the car, leaning towards the brunette and pulling the seat belt over his lap and chest. "You could get hurt if you do that."

The boy nodded and grinned at the man, bouncing up and down in his seat. Seeing this made Usami really happy, the boy just a few weeks ago had been terrified of even showing emotion. Now even though his vocabulary was extremely limited, he was now more open to socializing. When taking him out on his daily runs Akihiko had noticed that Misaki would be smiling at everyone he saw. Giving small waves to the elderly and small children, as well as just listening to some people blab about their own issues. So far his project was working at a successful rate, and now he was taking the boy somewhere where he could test this, his family's home.

The vehicle eventually made it to the large gilded gates of his family's estate. The metal of the fencing had been carved just so to have the kanji writing out "Usami" was right in the middle. Akihiko reached over to Misaki's side and opened the glove compartment, finding a remote control and pressing a green button on it. Which made the fence open slowly and graciously. "Usagi..." The brunette whimpered and hugged his arm, for some reason his attitude had changed completely. The man could not figure out what was the matter until he realized how heavily forested the area around the mansion was. Poor Misaki was thinking that Akihiko was going to abandon him somewhere. "Misaki if you think I'm going to abandon you just keep hold of my hand." His platinum blonde hair shined a bit when the sun hit it. "I can't abandon you if we don't become separated, can I?"

Misaki nodded and grabbed Akihiko's arm, gripping it as tightly as he could. The man slowly drove up the long drive way, a 30 minute walk by foot that would take less than 5 in the red Ferrari. The large house came into view slowly, Misaki's eyes widening as they came closer and closer to it. Usami glanced over and chuckled, the brunettes eyes wide with wonder, and his mouth agape made him look even more childish than he already was. Once in front of the home it became apparent that there was no drive way, there was however a parking lot.

Each space had been assigned, therefore everybody had a place for their vehicles. Family members that had lived in the house had the privilege of being able to park the closest, other than those who are handicapped or disabled. Other family members got to park anywhere else in the lot. Akihiko pulled into his space and sighed, he hated his family more than most things in the world. The only thing he hated more were the people who told him that he should love his family because they were the only reason he existed. "Okay Misaki, don't leave my side at all tonight." His family always hated the fact that he decided to not be with the company, in favor of a writing career. So there was always the chance that someone would pull the boy to the side and feed him as many lies as possible. The last thing he needed was for Misaki to feel as though he were useless.

"Usagi." Misaki was still smiling, silently trying to tell the man that everything would be alright. After checking his reflection and combing his hair with his fingers Akihiko got out of the car, then went around to the other side, and retrieved his guest.

* * *

**Due to the fact that I have not updated this story in a while I am going to stop writing here.**

**Also should I add the "Tanaka is Sebastian" joke?  
**

**He introduces himself to Misaki, and Misaki slowly says Sebastian. Then that's all he ever calls him (Please let me know in the reviews)**


	6. message

**(please make note that this is being uploaded through a mobile device, and spelling may be incorrect)**

**A MESSAGE TO MY BELOVED READERS: Due to a virus on my computer it has become slow or unresponsive most of the time. Because of this uploading and writing my stories will be slowed until I am able to fix my or receive a new computer. **


End file.
